


Mania

by trxumatic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Depression, Don't read this if you have too many triggers, Emotions, Fluff, Gore, Implied abuse, Insanity, Mental Illness, Non-Binary! Chara, Non-Binary! Frisk, Other, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Sadness, Schizophrenic! Chara, Self-Harm, This takes place after breaking the barrier, mute! Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxumatic/pseuds/trxumatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk met Asriel, and just as soon he was gone. When they came back to their senses it was as if it was all a dream, with their friends huddled around them worriedly, knowing nothing about their encounter.</p><p>Soon they'll leave the Underground and everything in it, going back to the human village as if nothing had ever happened. Their friends wait for them at the top of Mt. Ebott, ready for Frisk to join them in an all-new adventure above.</p><p>But Frisk finds Chara, and in seconds they learn things they would have never even suspected before. Things they were obviously happier to live without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mania

The wind blew their dark hair into little Frisk's face as they sat in a huddled circle with their friends, all conversing with each other in harmony. Some smiled, others cried. Some screamed, others cheered. Everyone had a different reaction to what was coming; their escape. Finally, after decades of being locked away in the prison they call the Underground, they're going back. Back to the human village.

Toriel wrapped her arms around Frisk with lots of care, smiling as they curled up on her warm lap and yawned as softly as a young kitten. Softly brushing Frisk's short, thick brown locks with her furry white hand, she hummed a sweet melody as they both embraced in a mother-and-child sort of way. 

"Soon we'll be leaving, my child. How do you feel about this? Do you wish to walk around and give the Underground one final goodbye?" Asked Toriel.

Frisk nodded with a happy grin on their soft tan face, appreciating Toriel's knack for knowing just what to ask Frisk. They could not talk very well, which meant that they needed to give visual cues during conversations to be understood, and people had to ask very specific questions that Frisk could answer with ease. Toriel could do all of that and more, and that has earned Frisk's profound admiration.

"Be careful, little one. Don't get yourself hurt! I'll be waiting for you up above, along with the rest of your friends." She softly patted Frisk on the head twice before letting Frisk roam alone.

The other monsters watched Frisk with confusion, not quite comprehending why anyone would want to stay in the Underground when the exit was just around the corner. That was the difference between Frisk and all their friends; while they admired the Underground and considered it the most beautiful place they've ever seen filled with friendly people that loved them very much, the monsters saw the Underground as a place where they've all been held captive from the moment they were all born. While the monsters were so glad to go, Frisk wanted to take a moment and appreciate the beautiful land of monsters.

"Hey kid, just yell if something goes wrong, 'kay?" Said a cautious Sans before he leaves with his brother to go back to the human world together.

"If anyone or anything tries to hurt you, I'll punch 'em right in the face!" Yelled Undyne.

As soon as the monsters walked out, Frisk looked around the now-empty Underground. The Ruins, once bursting with Froggits that hopped about, and Vegetoids that lay in the earth, was now barren and filled with nothing but the sound of wind howling. 

They walked to the tall, lean black tree that grew on the front of Toriel's home, without a single blossom or leaf in sight. It shook with the breeze, one of its branches snapping off and falling a couple of inches away from Frisk. They picked up the dark stick with interest and decided to take it with them when they went above the Underground with the others as a memoir of their journey throughout the Ruins.

Frisk waved goodbye to the tree with a smile and moved on, entering Toriel's house as quietly as they could.

Inside, it was empty. What used to be the living room was now a featureless place that had a couple of scratch marks on the walls from furniture being moved around and banging into the walls by accident. The rest of the house was in the exact same state. They shivered from the eerie facade of what used to be their room, now just a room without wallpaper or flooring or anything. Just gray cement and dark wood.

They were about to go up, where everyone else waited patiently for Frisk's return.

But they heard the footsteps of a small child other than them.

 

 

 


End file.
